


Gruß vom Krampus

by Evondahlkilledthelocals



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eames explores forging, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evondahlkilledthelocals/pseuds/Evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames have a job to undertake in Austria during the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gruß vom Krampus

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Any knowledge I possess abou the Krampus comes from stories my father told me when I was a child. It is a folktale and therefore takes on many forms.
> 
> 2 - Happy Holidays! Enjoy this short holiday drabble that veers away from the typical Christmas stories. :D

“What the fuck was that?”

Arthur nearly tore the IV out of his arm, his rage evident as he stood from the hotel room’s bed. Eames blinked awake, only half aware of the world around him still as he slowly rose up in bed. He slipped the IV out of his arm as slowly as he could, focusing down at the black bedspread below them. They were somewhere in the Alpine regions, and Eames was dimly aware that it was colder than anywhere else he had previously worked in the winter. Eames’ attention slowly drew up to Arthur, his eyes wide as he watched Arthur stare him down furiously, “I…I’m not entirely sure…”

Their architect, Lukas, woke up finally, panic evident on his features. He sat up in an instant, his voice thick with fear and making his German accent even harder to understand, “Sorry. My _Krampusnacht_ projections did not treat us kindly. I did not mean to.”

“What…what the devil is _Krampusnacht_?” Eames stared Lukas down, skeptical of whether he was willing to trust the man still. Lukas sighed, turning his attention to Arthur. Arthur cleared his throat, his glare still firmly in place as he began to speak, “It’s a Alpine based holiday. Related to Christmas, really. The Krampus was a demon-like creature who went around and took all the bad children in his sack while Saint Nicholas rewards the good ones.”

“That…is absolutely terrifying. Why did it tear us apart then? And why the Krampus instead of a normal projection?”

“That was what has effected me most in my life. Since we had a Christmas setting, it was fitting I thought…”

Eames glanced to Arthur as the idea sparked to life in his mind, a slow smile creeping onto his features. Arthur gave him a pained look but Eames knew he didn’t mind.

* * *

They entered into the home quietly, though Eames knew that was not going to last long. Arthur was an image of Saint Nicholas, with his sack of presents nestled firmly against his back and a warm aura about him.

Eames, however, had taken on an image that even Arthur was terrified of. The mark came sneaking down the stairs of his childhood home in Austria, seeming excited to see who came for him. Arthur stepped into the shadows, leaving Eames to wait in the hallway. The mark stopped at the foot of the stairs, a strangled cry coming from him as he saw the image most children feared. Eames stepped forward with a wicked smile, licking his lips with his snake like tongue. He reached a hand out, wrapping his long and clawed fingers around the mark’s body as he lifted him slowly. The mark was well into his thirties now, but the childhood fear of being eaten by the Krampus still was present in him during the holidays. Arthur would later admit to it being a genius forgery on Eames’ part.

Eames pulled the man close, taking on a deep and rumbling tone that came out so quietly, it even made a slight chill run down Arthur’s back, “Mmmm child. You have been quiteee the baddd human haven’t you? Hmmm…to chain you up and drown you or send you straight to the pits of hell?”

The mark whimpered quietly, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the image Eames was presenting him. Eames laughed, hissing a bit before he continued, “I coulddd let the child go. Your secrets are safe in my bag, I could take them for you…”

“Please! Please do!” The mark screamed, making Eames laugh demonically at him. He set the man down, stepping back with a nod. Reaching into his sack, he pulled out a small envelope with the mark’s name in dark ink. He handed it to Lukas, who stood with Arthur in the shadows waiting to get the information. Laughing again Eames turned back to the mark, growling out lowly, “Back to bed with you then.”

Eames felt Arthur shoot him out of the dream moments after, opening his eyes to find Arthur, Lukas, and himself back in the mark’s office. Arthur quickly moved about, packing their things, as Lukas cleaned the fingerprints and any traces that they were there. Eames led them out a few minutes later and once they reached the lobby, he parted ways with them to make his way to his hotel room nearby.

* * *

Eames entered into his room with a new found ease, only to be pressed against the door moments later with a familiar hand around his throat. Laughing gutturally, Eames reached out and pulled Arthur’s trembling body close to his own. Arthur sighed at the contact, moving so that his arms were hanging loosely around Eames’ torso as he mumbled into Eames’ shirt, “That was absolutely terrifying.”

“What? Me as the Krampus?”

“You are never allowed to forge that way again,” Arthur stepped back, reaching up to cup at Eames’ cheeks, “Merry Christmas, Eames.”

“ _Gruß vom Krampus_ , Arthur.”


End file.
